


The Night Of The Lotus Eaters - Part 9

by archangelgabriel



Series: The Night Of The Lotus Eaters. [9]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, gormitage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgabriel/pseuds/archangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is new in Auckland, New Zealand. And so far he doesn't enjoy it at all and misses everything from home, he hasn't even managed to make any friends yet. And then one night, walking home from a staff party, he encounters this beautiful younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Of The Lotus Eaters - Part 9

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at Hobbit Kink meme -> Richard is walking down the street at night when a voice asks him for money, He turns around to see a poor looking guy in his mid twenties, with wild dirty blond hair, soft blue eyes, and the most beautiful face he's ever seen. Though he clearly looks like a drug addict. He was awaken from his dazed state by the blond making an offer "If you don't want to give me money for free I can blow you..... or you can fuck me in the alley back there if you want" Richard turns around and leaves, feeling completely embarassed. Once at home he just can't get that blond out of his head.

The bottle of wine that Dean had bought was emptied after two more glasses that both he and Richard had to force down the remains off. Then Richard was off and returned with a bottle of rum and a bottle of coke in his hands. Saying they needed something to wash the awful taste down with. Dean had laughed and helped himself to a glass of rum without the coke. Richard had just chuckled and shook his head and mixed his own drink with both liquids. 

Dean wasn’t really the one to keep his attention on what was going on at the tv with that damn show, not at all interested in what was going on and spend most of his time asking questions to Richard who was actually paying attention. Richard didn’t seem to mind and answered every question he got to his best extent. Dean finished his glass of rum and filled it up again nearly to the brink. He had never been one to stand his alcohol very much, and the two and a half wine glasses along with a generous amount of rum was something that got him quite tipsy. If he would finish the glass he was holding in his hand now he’d be drunk.

“Richard.” Dean questioned, shifting around on the couch and pulled his legs up under himself, leaning against Richard’s arm and rested his chin on the others shoulder as he looked up to him. Richard hummed as a reply without taking his eyes of the television screen. Dean bit his lower lip and watched how Richard brought up his drink to his lips and drank. Watching how the others throat moved and realized just how much he wanted to lean in and suck at that skin before nipping slightly with his teeth. The alcohol had made him bold. “I have a question for you.”

“Oh?” Richard spoke up and twisted around a little bit so he could look Dean in his eyes. Dean got a bigger smile on his face, Richard didn’t smile however, but Dean kind of figured that Richard was amused despite not smiling. “Is that so now?” Dean nodded to his best extent without breaking his neck. “What is this question of yours?” 

Dean straightened up his back and sipped from his drink, then leaned over to put it on the table and stretched out one of his legs, letting it rest over Richard’s thighs as he grabbed a hold of his foot, being quite sure that he had a big and foolish grin spread over his face. “Right.” He adjusted himself for another inch, Richard raised his eyebrow but the corners of his lips had moved slightly upwards in a smirk. “So, forgive me if I seem pushy. But, that good night kiss from yesterday?” 

Richard nodded slowly in reply. Dean chuckled a bit and leaned forward, resting his temple against Richard’s shoulders and closed his eyes. As he did, the spinning sensation in his head overtook the rest of his body. But at least the amount of alcohol he had consumed had stopped the trembling of his hands. More painkillers for him to take in the morning, he would need them more then. “And that moment, we had on the volcano. You haven’t mentioned it at all yet. Do you, I don’t know, wish it hadn’t happened?” Dean asked and sucked on his lower lip, glancing up to him. 

Richard cleared his throat and shifted a bit on the couch, Dean shifted along and leaned against the back of the couch. “Dean.” Richard started, but somehow Dean got the feeling that Richard really had no idea what to say after that. That he was just as puzzled as Dean felt. “I…-“ Richard stroked his jaw, Dean grinned, correct. Richard had no idea what to say to that question at all. Then Richard sighed heavily and brought his glass back to his lips, drinking down the remains of the red liquid he still had in his glass. 

“Speechless?” Dean asked, grinning a little bit and nudged their knees together. Richard chuckled and leaned away from Dean to put his empty glass on the table. 

“That’s putting it neatly.” Richard said, still having a small smile on his lips when he leaned back into the couch. Dean giggled like a little girl and nodded, shifting down a bit more in the couch and still clutched to his own wine glass. He knew that he was still holding the glass wrong and that his wine had gotten warm but by now Dean was far to drunk to care about that. “Yesterday was a joke.” Richard clarified, Dean nodded slowly, now not sure if he wanted to hear the rest of it. “But for as far as the volcano is concerned? I don’t quite know.”

Dean nodded slowly, drinking some more of his own wine but didn’t care about the taste of it. He just drank in need of having something to do with his hands. It hard to resist drinking when he had a filled glass in his hands. But he knew he should stop drinking for the evening, not that he felt like it however. No, not at all, after he would finish the glass he held now he would fill it up again and he’d continue until the alcohol would stop coming. “I liked it.” Dean stated simply and shrugged, Richard laughed. 

“That I noticed, you tried to shove your hand down my pants.” Richard said and put on a thoughtful face as he looked to his wine glass, Dean snickered. Both at the memory of him trying to unbutton Richard’s pants before the other had pulled away and the look that Richard had on his face as he looked at the wine bottle. It made Dean wonder if he wanted to have another glass before they would go to bed. Dean hoped he would do so, a little bit more alcohol would losen up Richard a little bit more and maybe, just maybe he’d get something in a little while. 

“Did you like it?” Dean asked, taking another swig of his wine, finishing the glass and decided that yes indeed, he wanted another glass. He leaned over the couch to grip a hold of the table so he had something to hold while he was going to fill up his glass. But Dean missed the table just by an inch and toppled over onto the ground. He could hear the thud, but it didn’t really hurt and before Richard even had the chance to react Dean was giggling on the floor. 

“Okay.” Richard chuckled a little bit and shifted onto the edge of the couch, offering Dean a hand to take. “I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight don’t you?” Before Dean knew the word of it, he was standing up again and he felt Richard’s hands on his shoulders. Dean shook his head, but was still grinning widely to himself as Richard was now leading him away to the bedroom. Yet he hadn’t been aware of how drunk he had been until now, when the hallway walls wouldn’t quite stay still. He landed down on the bed shortly after and twisted around. 

“Are you going to come to bed with me?” Dean questioned Richard and turned so he was laying around on his back now and could face the other. Richard laughed and looked away. “And answer my question too, I’m still waiting you know?” 

“I say we talk about that tomorrow when you’re up, awake, and not pissed.” Richard said, pulled loose the sheets from under Dean, which made him roll over before he covered him. Dean was giggling to himself before grabbing a hold of one of the pillows, hugging it tightly to his chest with a sigh of delight.

“I’m not angry.” Dean mumbled into the pillow, closing his eyes. “I’m just tipsy right now thank you very much. And quite lonely as well so I would really appreciate it if you either got naked or in bed with me. Or both, both is fine to. I would like that mhm.” Dean nodded to himself, Richard chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed, one arm on either side of Dean to keep himself up. 

“Pissed as in completely and utterly wasted. So drunk you can’t even spell your name properly Dean, that’s what I meant. And no, I will not get naked and in bed with you. Bed eventually but it wont be naked, I got to clean up first.” Richard hummed, grinning as he saw how tightly Dean was holding the pillow to himself.

“Oh. Oh yeah.” Dean giggled and rolled onto his back so he could look up to Richard with that foolish smile of his. “I’m pissed, most definitely utterly pissed right now. Very much so. But! but.” Dean popped up his elbows. “I’m still able to spell my name thank you very much for believing in me.” Dean said, poking Richard on his nose and saw his grin get wider. It made him giggle. 

“Oh really?” Richard asked, sounding far to questioning to Dean’s liking. Even more so as he saw the other raise his eyebrows, making Richard look incredibly surprised. Dean nodded, a wide smile still on his lips as if he was a proud six year old getting all the questions right on his first ever test. “Go on, spell it, I dare you.” Dean giggled again. 

“Alright.” Dean shifted back onto his back so he was laying down. “D, e, a, n, o. Deano, that is my name.” Dean burst out laughing, even Richard chuckled some and patted Dean on his shoulders. “My friends usually call me Deano.” Dean muttered and closed his eyes, he had no idea why he had felt the need to say the latter. But now when he had he still didn’t regret it.

“Go to sleep Dean, we’ll fix stuff and talk matters through in the morning, I promise you that we will this time.” Richard smiled the calmest, most soothing smile to Dean that he ever had seen for the short second he looked and he couldn’t protest. Dean nodded and shifted more comfortably against his pillow. Sleep sounded perfect now.

“Mr. Armitage?” Dean murmured, already halfway into some form of dreamland. Richard hummed in reply, momentarily pausing his movements, as he was tucking Dean in for some odd reason. But he wouldn’t complain, it felt nice to have someone put you to bed to make sure you were safe when you had been drinking a little bit to much. Dean opened his eyes lazily again and smiled a goofy smile. “Can I have a proper good night kiss now? Please?” 

Richard chuckled, placing his warm hand on Dean’s cheek as he leaned in. Yet it was Dean who took the initiative to lean in the last final inch to press his lips against Richards. Their peck that Richard had called a kiss from the previous night was instantly forgotten. Dean felt something flutter in both his chest and stomach and he felt warmer. It was more like the kiss they had shared up on the mountain together, which was more of a lovers kiss. 

Yet it ended before Dean wanted it to. He wanted Richard closer against him, he wanted to keep feeling the flutter in his stomach in his chest, he wanted to be with Richard and he wanted to feel good. But as he fell back against the bed he couldn’t bring himself to care about their broken kiss anymore. 

The bed was warm and the pillow was comfortable. Dean shifted onto his side and buried his face into the pillow, which he now once more was holding tightly in his grip. It took him less then ten seconds to fall asleep and start snoring into the pillow. Much to Richard’s annoyance as he joined Dean in bed thirty minutes later. Unlike Dean, it took Richard more then ten seconds to fall asleep, as the snoring hadn’t eased the slightest bit. 

\- - 

There was a painful sting in Dean’s head as he woke up, causing him to groan and immediately press his hand against his temple as if it would ease the pain that was already steadily growing. His throat felt dry and his muscles felt sore as if he had been running for the past three days and only now allowed himself to rest. He opened his eyes and at first felt as if he was being blinded by the sunlight. He whined and pulled the sheets up to his nose as he closed his eyes again, hearing a soft chuckle from Richard. 

“Good morning.” Richard’s voice was deep, rough and rumbling from the sleep as if he himself had only woken up just about a minute ago. Despite the pain in his head Dean smiled and shifted onto his side so he was sure he would be facing Richard once he dared to open his eyes again. As long as the bright light wouldn’t blind him or aid more to the headache he already was having he would be fine. He would just put his best hopes on that he wouldn’t wind up with a migraine instead. 

Dean felt his entire body itch, as well as this need deep inside of him which he knew would only get worse unless he gave it what it wanted. Yesterday he had been able to ignore it for a while as the wine bottles had been opened and he had been able to put his focus on alcohol. But now he didn’t feel like drinking a drop of alcohol. The thought alone made him sick. And even if it wouldn’t, the alcohol wouldn’t help him, if something it now would leave him wanting it more. 

It had been days since he last had something to smoke or something to break down and inject into himself. He tried to figure out how long it had been but his mind was too much of a mess to figure out the right amount of days. Not the mention that thinking about it didn’t really kill the need for it, quite the opposite, it only made it more difficult for him to ignore. It had been at least three years since he had gone this long without it. “Feeling alive? Not to hangover?” Richard asked, voice still so lovely deep and rough. Dean snickered weakly, if Richard only knew how he really felt. But even if he would try to explain it, he thought that the other wouldn’t understand it, he hadn’t been there after all. 

“I’ve felt better in my life.” Dean replied simply and removed his hand from his temple. The pressure against his head hadn’t helped much against the headache and he figured that his best bet right now would be to just lie still and deal with life as it came to him on its own. Hopefully feel better in about half an hour. He wasn’t going to spend the entire day in the apartment with Richard, him being free from work or not. He wouldn’t postpone it any longer. Today he needed something to calm his nerves and to give in to everything. 

“Alright then, do you think you’re alive enough to talk for a little while, you lightweight?” Richard murmured, his voice had eased just a little bit. Despite that Dean smirked a little bit and batted him on his chest. The chuckle that came from Richard’s chest was darker then usual with the results of a night sleep, Dean realized that he quite liked the sound of it. 

“It’s not my fault you are a bloody foot taller then me you dipshit. Of course you can drink more then I can.” Dean grumbled into the sheets and yawned before carefully opening his eyes. This time the bright sunlight didn’t come as a shock, it was milder now and it didn’t hurt. Maybe he wouldn’t get a migraine after all. He looked up to Richard who still had his own eyes closed and a pleased smile, hair ruffled through from sleeping through the entire night and a slight scruff, he fought the urge to stroke his hand over it. “Talk about what?”

“Mm, should have known that you wouldn’t remember anything.” Richard murmured, gritting his teeth a little bit. Dean punched him in his chest again which only made the other laugh again before he opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Dean “Hi.” He mumbled, getting a goofy grin that spread over his lips now, it made Dean smile a bit and lean in. 

“Hi.” Dean mumbled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Richard’s lips. Much to his surprise Richard replied it and soon Dean felt a large hand on the back of his head holding him in place, fingers stroking through the straws of his blonde hair. It made Dean smile a little bit, he liked the soft touch, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him with such tenderness. “Talk about this you mean?” 

“Mm I’m glad you’re catching on.” Richard smirked in a lazy manner. Dean just huffed and laid down again. Well at least they would finally talk about it all, yesterday had been stiff and now they had just woken up and already shared a kiss. “Because for as far I can recall from yesterday, you wanted to talk matters through, clarify some things?”

Dean nodded and shifted a little bit closer to Richard, resting his head on the others arm now and dared to sneak an arm around Richard’s waist. “I am quite happy that it happened, and I wont deny that.” Richard hummed, Dean could practically feel how Richard’s chest vibrated under his arm as he spoke. How he had managed to get such a deep voice was a mystery to him. “But, I am more concerned about you being so eager to shove your hand in my pants, begging to let me blow you?” 

“You should be happy, most guys have to pay for me to blow them.” Dean muttered with a small mischievous grin on his lips. Richard let out a nervous chuckle, which only made him smile more. He was so easy to work up, it was almost adorable how shy Richard really was. 

“Well you see.” Richard cleared his throat. “I usually don’t… let people do that to me, or sleep with me if I’m not dating them.” Dean looked up to Richard as he spoke, he hadn’t quite expected him to say that, but then he grinned and shifted onto his stomach so he could look at him without breaking his neck. 

“Does this mean that I get to ask you out on a date, Mr. Armitage?” Dean teased, but yet he knew very well that he wouldn’t be able to afford to take Richard out for a meal. McDonalds perhaps but that wasn’t a good idea for a first date as far as Dean knew. He hadn’t even been out on a date since he was twenty-four. 

“Maybe Deano.” Richard teased in return and tapped Dean on his nose, which made Dean feel as if he had just gone through a déjà vu sensation. He rubbed his nose. “But, I also got other demands for you to meet.” Dean raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what to feel about hearing that. Richard seemed to notice that and shifted further up on the bed. Dean shifted into a more comfortable position as well. 

“And what are these different terms of conditions that apply to me?” Dean asked, not really feeling amused by the matter and it didn’t help that Richard looked so amused with himself now. He wanted to shout at the other to just tell him already, then he could go out for a little while and find his friends, get the fix that he needed and then he could do whatever Richard asked of him. 

“I’ve taken your history into account, and I don’t mean any offence when I say this Dean. I really don’t.” Richard raised his hands, Dean felt his mood drop and it wasn’t for the depressive side. He started to feel annoyed with Richard now. “But if we were to start dating, and we’d move onto the more sexual side of a relationship. I would like for you to get yourself checked for any possible diseases. I just want to be on the safe side Dean and I don’t want to offend you by it, but you can never be safe enough right?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever, I’ll get myself checked out if that’s what holding you back from fucking me.” Dean got up from the bed and stretched out. “Look, I’m going to go out for a walk, I need to stretch my legs. I’ll be back in a few hours, don’t worry or come looking for me.” Dean slid of the bed, Richard sat up in protest. 

“Dean?” Richard asked on a questioning tone. Dean spun around and forced a smile to Richard, even if all he wanted to do was just get up and leave, it would be difficult enough to find his dealer and even more so trying to find the money to pay him. He kneeled down and leaned up for a small kiss, which Richard was clever enough to come down and meet. 

“I’m not angry, and if you want me to get myself checked out before we fuck then fine, I will do so. But I really need to go out now Richard, I’ll be back in a few hours. Back here before dinner, I promise, you make something nice or order something or whatever but I really got to go, I’ll leave my stuff here as a safe keeping, okay?” Dean asked, doing his best to sound calm and collected while he really felt as if he was bursting inside. 

Richard nodded, although he still seemed hesitant. Dean leaned up for a final kiss and then stood up. “I got to go now, bye.” Dean ruffled through Richard’s hair quickly before he set off to the hallway, leaving Richard sitting on the bed with a confused look on his face. Dean didn’t know this, but as he slammed shut the door to the apartment, it left Richard with a bad feeling in his gut.


End file.
